The Final Goodbye
by FandomsMJ
Summary: After the fight with Asriel Dreemurr it is time for goodbyes to be said. An alternate end to Undertale.


The fight was over, leaving the young Dreemurr and determined human standing alone by the patch of golden flowers. "I'm sorry." The young goat monster whimpered as he cried into the sleeve of his green and yellow striped sweater. Frisk stood there silently, feeling sorry for the young prince.

Sniffling Asriel wiped his eyes and lowered his arm, looking at the human, "I always was a crybaby, wasn't I Chara?" He asked with a sad smile. His smile trembled then faded as he bowed his head, "I know... you're not actually Chara are you? Chara's been gone for a long time now."

Frisk felt the presence that had been guiding them stir, the same one that had given them that memory with which they were able to save Asriel. Could it be...?

"Um... Wh-What _is_ your name?" Asriel asked.

"Frisk." The human answered quietly while within them the presence seemed to grow stronger.

 _Frisk, m-may I talk to him?_ The voice trembled with emotion. Frisk didn't know them but this voice had guided them through the underground and had helped them save their friends. Therefore Frisk willingly handed over control.

* * *

Asriel watched confused as the human's demeanor suddenly changed. They hunched their shoulders, their head bowed as their brown eyes - now holding a hint of red - watered. "G-Greetings Asriel." They murmured softly. "It's been a long time."

"Ch-Chara?!" Asriel couldn't believe it. "Wha...?"

"M-Mom buried me under the golden flowers outside the Ruins. When Frisk fell they landed on my grave and th-their determination brought me back... sort of." Chara explained, their words tumbling from their mouth. "I-I... I'm so sorry Asriel."

The goat monster surged forward, pulling the human into a hug. "No. I'm sorry. If I had just listened to you we could have broken the barrier as planed and lived together with Mom and Dad..." He felt a lump in his throat as he remembered the dark day.

"I-I-I shouldn't h-ha-have forced you into it." Chara whimpered as they clung to him tightly. "W-We wo-wouldn't have died if I-I hadn't f-forced you into th-the plan! I l-let m-m-my h-hate get out of c-con-control and b-be-because of that...!"

The two siblings, reunited after their horrible experience on the surface and then their death, clung to each other tightly as they wept for the mistake of their past. All they had wanted was to break the barrier and set the monsters free, and yet they hadn't gained a single human SOUL that day. They had died in vain. The worst part was their father had declared war against humanity, plunging him and Toriel into lonely sorrowful lives on opposite sides of the Underground.

* * *

Suddenly Frisk was themself again, standing a short distant away observing the young prince clinging to the pale skinned human. Both Dreemurr children were sobbing as they clung to each other, apologizing to each other for their part in the failure of their plan to free monster kind before insisting they forgave the other. Frisk watched them for they didn't know how long before the two pulled away from each other, each one wiping their eyes on their sleeves.

"I guess we're both cry babies, huh?" Chara murmured with a watery laugh.

"Y-Yeah." Asriel smiled. "Chara, you're you again!" He suddenly exclaimed realizing who was there now.

"Huh?" Chara looked down at themself before they looked up at their brother. "I guess it's almost time..."

The Dreemurrs rose to their feet, turning to Frisk. Asriel strode forward before throwing his arms around Frisk. After a long moment of hesitation Chara joined him, making it a group hug. "Thank you Frisk. Thank you so much." Chara murmured.

Frisk hugged them back. "Will you come to the surface with us?" They asked as the group hug broke apart.

"We can't Frisk." Chara answered shaking their head causing their short brown hair to swish back and forth, their bangs almost hiding their unusual red eyes.

"Take care of Mom and Dad for us." Asriel requested.

"Wait!" Frisk cried as the two started to fade.

"Farewell Frisk Dreemurr." Chara stated.

Frisk's last sight of the two Dreemurrs was them holding hands and smiling, finally able to rest peacefully. Suddenly the world around Frisk seemed to fade out. As they fell into darkness Frisk's mind latched on to Chara's last words. _"Frisk Dreemurr."_ Just as Toriel had accepted them as her child and Asgore had briefly offered to take them in as his own child, Asriel and Chara had accepted Frisk as their sibling.

* * *

Frisk watched as Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore sped off to see the surface and meet the humans. Sans had also left but Frisk suspected he had taken a short cut. "Frisk, you came from this world, right?" Toriel asked after a long moment, her voice hesitant.

Frisk nodded.

"Then you must have a place to return to, do you not?" Toriel asked, "What will you do now?"

Frisk thought of the orphanage they had ran away from after their parents had died in a car crash. They could go back there and get adopted by a human family or...

 _"Frisk Dreemurr."_ Chara's last words once again came back to Frisk. Yes. Frisk Dreemurr had a nice ring to it.

"I want to stay with you." Frisk murmured quietly, taking the boss monster's furry hand.

"What?" Toriel looked shocked, then she smiled, "Frisk you are a funny child. If you had said that before none of this would have happened. It's a good thing you took so long to change your mind." She giggled as her hand closed around Frisk's. "Well, I suppose if you do not have any other place to go, I will take care of you for as long as you need. Alright? Now, come along."

As Toriel lead them down the trail Frisk looked back at the cave they had left from.

 _Goodbye Asriel and Chara Dreemurr._


End file.
